Dinosaur King
by Dragoshane
Summary: A story that takes a twist on the Dinosaur King series.


It was a stormy day, the clouds were dark, the lighting crackled and the thunder roared. A boy in his teens was cycling down a forest path, trying to get home quickly and out of the rain. As his bike sped down the path it suddenly hit a bump in the road. The bike fell due to the bump and the boy landed in a puddle.

"Just great" He sighed. His name was Shane. He wore a red hooded jacket and a pair of blue jeans. He turned to see that his bike had hit an odd egg shaped capsule. He noticed that it was cracked in two which meant that when the bike rolled over it, it broke. He noticed that there were two cards in it.

He looked at the cards to find one showed what looked like a dinosaur which from the card looked like a carnivore. The second card also had the same dinosaur on it but this one seemed to be breathing fire. "What are these?" He wondered. On the back of the cards was what looked like a symbol for fire.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of lightning, Shane held his head in his hands as the lightning struck a tree very close to him. "That was close" Shane said as he watched the tree fall with a loud thud. He saw the tree starting to burn and within moments the fire rose into the air from where the lightning had struck the tree.

While he was focused on the main blaze he was oblivious to the embers that flew off from the flame and landed on the card in his hand. He dropped the card with shock as it glowed red and watched as the red light grew to a vast size. Now before his eyes stood a full grown dinosaur! Its roar surpassed the the thunders. Shane fell back as it looked at him and lowered its head to him. "H-h-hey th-there b-big guy" Shane said nervously while trying to remain calm, the dinosaur opened its mouth to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth and let out an ear shattering roar. Still down Shane used his hands to haul himself backwards until he came to a tree. The carnivore stepped closer. When the dinosaur`s face was just inches from Shane`s it opened its mouth "Easy there now, I don`t taste that good" The dinosaur moved its head in a confused manner and then stuck its tongue out and licked Shanes face. When it finished licking it nuzzled its head into Shanes body. "You don`t want to hurt me, do you?" As if understanding him the dinosaur shook its head.

Suddenly there was another sound, louder than the lightning and more repetent and the ground was also shaking. Shane and the dinosaur both looked in the direction from where the sound was coming, and as soon as they looked a large sauropod rammed into the dinosaur and knocked it back a couple of meters.

"Well done Ampellosaurus" A voice said. Shane looked to where the voice was originating and saw three people, two female and one male. The first female was about his age and had red hair. She wore a cardigan and skirt, the second probably in her late teens and had blonde hair and wore a blue sweatshirt and khaki trousers. The male was probably late teens he had black hair and wore a shirt and black pants. The blonde seemed to be controlling the Ampellosaurus. The blonde said "That is one tough looking Saurophaganax, Selena it would be perfect for you" The red haired teen replied "You`re right Amanda, it would be perfect for following my commands" The man that was with them remained quiet.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing to that dinosaur?" Shane yelled noticing that there Ampellosaurs was beating up the dinosaur he had just befriended, which apparently was a Saurophaganax. The trio had just noticed Shane and the one called Amanda smugly replied "Don`t you worry little boy, this big mean dinosaur is rightfully ours and we are here to apprehend it" Amanda held up what looked like some kind of futuristic pistol "Now Ampellosaurus, Aqua Whip!" She said as she pushed a card into a panel that opened on the rear side of the pistol. She then pulled the trigger and there was a blue light emerging from the pistol. Suddenly a jet of water emerged from her dinosaurs mouth and streamed through the air until it surrounded Saurophaganax, Ampellosaurus then swung its head around causing the Saurophaganax to be flung into the air, then into trees and then into the ground. Saurophaganax looked pretty beat up after the attack as it sprawled out on the ground. Selena said "Call HQ and tell them to send a Dino Pistol via teleporter and I`ll sync with this Saurophaganax" "Right away" Amanda replied as she pushed a button on her Dino Pistol and suddenly in mid air infront of them another pistol appeared, but unlike Amanda`s one which was blue with yellow detail, this one was just plain grey. Selena held the pistol up and aimed it at the dinosaur and as she pushed a button she said "Dino Sync" but as she did this nothing happened. "Whats wrong?" She said as she repeatedly jabbed the button. An automated voice from the pistol replied "Saurophaganax is resisting Sync due to weak bond" Selena just looked frustrated. Shane said "Funny, if this was "your" dinosaur it doesnt seem like you would have this problem" "Oh shut it! Like you would do any better?" Selena said annoyed. The man in their group finally spoke "Selena, let me see that Dino Pistol" "Fine maybe you can fix the hunk of junk" Selena said as she handed it to him. As soon as he got it he immediately tossed it in Shanes direction and said "How about you give it a try?" Selena and Amanda looked distraught after seeing what he did. Selena was first to regain her cool as she said "Heh, its not like he can do anything anyway"

Shane looked over the various buttons on the Dino Pistol before finding what looked like the one Selena pushed for Syncing. He pushed the button and said "Dino Sync" the automated voice then said "Preparing to Sync with Saurophaganax" A few seconds later it said "Sync complete" Shane smiled and Selena looked like she was about to blow a gasket. Shane noticed that when the pistol Synced it went from plain grey to red with black and yellow detail, matching Saurophaganax`s colour. Amanda said to the man "I know that was mostly about showing Selena up, but did you have another motive to giving our Dino Pistol to some kid and let him have control over that dinosaur" The man replied "Of course, now when you defeat him and his Saurophaganax we can take the card and the Synced Dino Pistol. "Very clever, Mark I knew you wouldn`t make such a stupid move without having an alterior motive"

Amanda then looked to Shane "Guess its going to be you and me battling, kid" She said as Selena and Mark moved away as Ampellosaurs stood behind her and Saurophaganax, now back up, stood behind Shane. Both dinosaurs roared as a bolt of lightning flashed and the wind picked up, and the rain thickened. Both dinosaurs then charged at each other as the thunder roared!


End file.
